


Kisses

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Sparring, Tropes, You've Got Something On Your Face Trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: A series of short one-shots involving kissing our favorite quartet. More characters and pairings to be added as I update the story!





	1. Gladio x Reader: The First Rule of Fight Club Is: Give Good Post-Fight Club Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting things off strong with sweet, giant Gladio.

“ _Ohhhhhh yessssss..._ right there,” Gladio practically moaned, letting his chin drop down to his chest. He let out another groan as you moved your hands to the other shoulder, digging your thumbs in to work at his tight muscles.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the training room, having pulled out a mat to rest on. You were kneeling behind him, absolutely destroying the tension in his gorgeously tattooed trapezius muscles, putting all your weight behind your hands.

 _“Shit,_ that feels good,” he mumbled, his body swaying a little when you pushed on him.

“I can tell,” you replied, a little red in the face from his praise.

“Where’d you learn to do this?” he asked.

“Nowhere professional, if that’s what you mean. My mom worked in a factory and she’d ask me to rub her shoulders after a long day. I guess I just got better from doing that so often,” you explained, dragging your fingertips down either side of his spine, stopping right at the lumbar vertebrae, reversing course and dragging your knuckles back up to his shoulders.

Gladio had given you an intense workout, small bruises blooming on your calves from where he got you with the quarterstaff. You were still sweaty from that, with even more dripping down your back as you punished his sore muscles. You thought at first you wanted nothing more than a shower, but after having the honor of touching him like this, you decided you wouldn’t mind stewing in your nearly drenched tank top and leggings for a little while longer.

“You shouldn’t have done this,” he said, leaning back a little as you moved to his deltoids.

“And why’s that?” you asked him, leaning around his body from behind him to catch his eye.

“Because now I want you to touch me all the time,” he said, followed by a cough to clear his throat. “I-I mean, as in, giving me, uh, massages, you know?” He tried to backtrack, and you giggled at him, slapping him playfully on the back before you moved down to bless his latissimus dorsi with your healing fingers.

“Well, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to touch you _all_ the time, but whenever you want a massage, you’re welcome to come find me,” you replied, lips by his ear, and you felt him shiver just the tiniest bit against your fingers. You hovered your face next to his for just a moment, the uncontrollable urge to dart your tongue out to taste his salty skin nearly overwhelming you, but you backed off and shook your head, banishing the thought to your brain’s storage for later.

A few borderline pornographic moans from Gladio later and you ran your fingers gently over his back, signaling the end of your massage. You stood and stretched, hearing a few pops and crunchy noises from your own body as you raised your arms over your head, the hem of your shirt lifting enough to bare a small strip of skin. When you lowered your arms, you saw that he was staring at you, quickly trying to look away when you made eye contact.

You smirked to yourself, purposefully bumping into him as you went to grab your things from the corner of the training room.

You barely got three steps away when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your middle, pulling you backwards and onto the mat on the floor. Gladio immediately straddled you, putting just enough weight on your hips to keep you from moving and pinning your arms above your head; just one of his massive hands encircling your wrists.

“You should never let your guard down,” he said huskily, trailing the backs of his fingers on his free hand down your arm until he reached your neck. He nuzzled his nose against your jaw for a moment, pulling back then to look into your eyes. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking permission.

You nodded almost imperceptibly, raising your chin to touch your lips to his. Though it started innocently enough, Gladio kissed like he fought; full of passion and skill and a practiced ease that you envied. He effortlessly made you melt beneath him, graciously releasing your wrists to allow you to drape them over his shoulders.

You tangled your fingers into the damp hair at the nape of his neck, feeling his tongue prod at the seam of your lips. You rapidly parted them for him, pressing your tongue against his, tasting salt and peppermint. His thumb ran back and forth over your jaw as he angled your head to get even better purchase on your lips. You let out a small moan, cupping his face in your hands, fervently kissing him, wanting and taking all that he was giving.

When you finally pulled back to breathe, Gladio was looking at you with clear affection and longing in his chestnut eyes. You brushed your thumb over the prominent scar running over his left cheek, and his eyes fluttered shut, a small smile playing on his lips.

You pressed a soft, featherlight kiss to his lips, before sliding your hands down to his pectorals, pushing against his chest as hard as you could and making him tumble off of you to the side. He made a startled noise, his eyes opening again quickly, but unfortunately for him, not quickly enough. You immediately put him in a headlock, your arm putting just enough pressure on his windpipe to let him know you meant business. He weakly tapped against your arm a few seconds later, and you released him, listening as he took a deep, ragged breath.

“You shouldn’t ever let your guard down, right, Gladiolus?” you sassed, a shit-eating grin plastered on your face. He smirked right back at you, intensity blooming in his eyes.

“You’re sure you want to go again? You were looking pretty ragged a little earlier from how _hard_ I worked you,” he said, feeling around behind him for his staff, his eyes not leaving yours.

You shot up from the mat, grabbing the smooth wooden weapon and fixing him with the snarkiest look you could manage.

“Oh, I am _so_ ready, Amicitia,” you replied, twirling the quarterstaff in your hands. “Hmm... how about this? If you win, you get to kiss me again, and if I win, I get to kiss you again.”

“Seems fair,” he chuckled, readying himself.

Three minutes later, your lips were on his again as you sat facing him on his lap, his hands caressing your sweat-soaked back, quarterstaffs long discarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	2. Ignis x Reader: Please Keep Quiet in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is sex-on-legs Ignis....

You were humming to yourself softly, eyes flitting over the pages of the books opened in front of you. Your research paper was taking _years_ to complete, and you rubbed at your eyes, trying to make yourself vision come back into focus. There was a few other tired bodies at tables near you, most likely all of them Masters candidates like yourself, everyone looking worse for wear as the semester drew to a close.

 _“I had all and then most of you, some, and now none of you...”_ you sang softly, flipping the page. _“Take me back to the night we met....”_

You stuck a post it on the book in front of you, closing the cover and moving it to the single bare corner of the table you were sitting at, pulling another huge volume towards you to try to glean some information from it that supported your thesis statement.

Mindlessly, you started singing softly again, _“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you.... Oh, take me back to the night we met....”_

“You know,” a voice said, and you jumped, a loud yelp escaping from your lips. “You should be quiet in the library.”

You mouthed a ‘sorry’ at a student who had shot a disgusted look at you before catching eyes with Ignis, your fellow graduate candidate. You had met him at orientation, the both of you traveling hundreds of miles to attend this school, and you clicked with him immediately, sharing his dry humor and perfectionism.

“You scared the shit out of me,” you whispered at him, hand still clutching at your chest, willing your heart to return to its regular rhythm.

He chuckled, pulling a chair out and sitting down at your table. He was finished with his paper already, of course, and you narrowed your eyes at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear a single word about how I’m not finished with my paper yet.”

“...I didn’t say a thing.”

“But you want to, I can see it in your eyes,” you said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Not all of us are as gifted with the written word as you are, Iggy.”

He looked like he was about to retort, but wisely kept silent at the steely look you gave him. Your fingers flew over your keyboard, typing out a few more sentences before the thought left you. You saw Ignis staring at you in your peripheral vision and you quickly glanced at him. He gave you a soft smile, fingers toying with the band on his wristwatch.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” he asked, scooting his chair a little closer to you. A little shiver of relief flowed through you, grateful for his offer.

“Actually,” you began, pulling another post it off of your stack. You navigated to your university’s library site and wrote down a call number you had up on your screen. “You could find this book for me, if you’re up for a short walk?”

You handed him the note, watching as his eyes danced over tour handwriting, “It’s all the way on the third floor, in the art history section.”

“I think I can handle this,” he said, standing. He smoothed his hands over his shirt before turning to head for the stairs. You openly stared at his ass, lovingly hugged by the pair of tight jeans he was wearing for a few seconds as he walked away, not wanting that view to go to waste. You smiled to yourself, feeling your face get a little hot.

You took a big gulp of water, trying to focus back on your paper. Just 1,000 more words. Just a page or two. You added in a couple more sentences, and a juicy block quote for good measure, when your phone vibrated on the table.

Swiping to unlock it, you quickly read the text that Ignis had sent.

Iggy 👓 (9:33 p.m.):  
_Can you come up here? I can’t seem to find the book you’re looking for._

You groaned, thumbs firing on the phone’s keyboard.

[Y/N] (9:34 p.m.):  
_Ugh... yes. I’ll be right there. What did I even send you for??_ 😋

Iggy 👓 (9:34 p.m.):  
¯\ _(ツ)_/¯ _Sorry..._

You put your phone in your back pocket, and hid your laptop in your backpack under the table. You made your way to the stairs at the back of the library, each foot feeling like lead as you trudged to the third floor.

This floor was creepy during the day and even more so at night, completely deserted, everyone who was here having parked their tired corpses on the first floor.

You walked over to the art history books, but didn’t see Ignis anywhere. “Iggy?” you called out, looking down another long row of shelving.

You felt an arm slide around your waist and you squealed loudly, pushing away, heart pounding out of your chest. Iggy was there, nearly doubled over in silent laughter.

“You fucking asshole!” you yelled, before clapping a hand over your mouth. _“You fucking asshole!”_ you yell-whispered again at him. “I am actually going to kill you!”

“I couldn’t resist,” he replied, closing the distance between the two of you and wrapping his arms around your shoulders in an embrace. You squirmed, trying to get free, still incredibly annoyed at him. But he was warm and soft and comforting, and you took a few deep breaths with your forehead resting against his chest. “You looked like you could use a break, anyway.”

Tilting your head up to look at him, you met his clear green eyes for a split second as they flitted around your face, landing for a long while on your parted lips. Entranced, you moved a hand up to his face, placing it gingerly on his neck, thumb rubbing back and forth on his jaw.

He moved his gaze back to your eyes, and you sucked in a breath, face heating with anticipation. He pulled you closer to him, leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. You gasped a little at the contact, letting your eyes slide shut as he moved against you. Your hand snaked around his waist, grasping at a handful of his shirt as you let him direct the kiss, your lips working perfectly in tandem with his.

Feeling bold, you snaked your tongue out of your mouth, licking at his bottom lip before he met your tongue with his. You looped both of your arms around his neck, as you didn’t quite trust your legs to keep you up. You lost yourself completely as you kissed him, a pleasured shiver working its way down your spine.

He pulled away first, drawing in a deep breath, and you leaned your body against his until you could will your eyes to open again. He placed a couple of light kisses to your cheeks, and you smiled at him, your fingertips playing with the ends of his hair.

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I said you needed a break, but I’m not complaining,” he said, grasping your chin in one hand and tilting your head up to place another sweet kiss on your mouth.

“I am _definitely_ not complaining....” you replied, a little drunk off of his kisses.

“How about we get you some coffee so you can finish that paper?”

You nodded at him, finally releasing yourself from his grasp. He grabbed your hand, weaving his fingers between yours as you started for the stairs. He picked up the book you were looking for off of a table on the way, tucking it under his arm.

  
Sinking back into your chair post-coffee run, you heaved open the tome in front of you, groaning at the tiny, tiny print.

“I have zero motivation to finish this,” you lamented, giving a pleading look to Ignis, who was sitting next to you, taking a long sip of his drink.

“I have some ideas,” he said, moving his chair so that he was thoroughly in your personal space, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. He proceeded to whisper the most dirty things you’d ever heard; how he would touch you as he stripped off your clothes, where _exactly_ he would put his tongue, and how he looked forward to what your face would look like as he made you come.

Your face was on fire, eyes wide with embarrassment as you felt his hand trail up your inner thigh under the table, mouth still forming more and more ‘motivations.’

Right before his hand reached its destination, he paused, pressing a kiss just below your ear. “But you’ll need to wrap that up before we can have any fun together,” he said, motioning to your laptop, paper staring at you in black and white as he scooted his chair away once again.

You had never finished a paper so fast in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The song Reader is singing is [The Night We Met](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU) by Lord Huron.
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	3. Prompto x Reader: Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the _sweetest boi_ , Prompto.
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185094388185/prompto-argentum-x-reader-kisses-part-3).

You clung onto Prompto’s arm, eyes widening as you saw the next drop further down the track. _Oh no, no, no!_ you thought frantically, trying to mentally prepare, girding your loins for the inevitable somersault your stomach was going to do. Closer and closer, until you felt that short moment of weightlessness before the car of the rollercoaster fell quickly down the track. You squealed despite yourself, not able to be brave for him any longer.

He moved the arm that you were clinging to around you, pulling you into his side as close as he could. Needing something else to grab, you latched your hands onto his thigh, feeling his muscles tense under your fingers.

“It’s almost over!” you heard him yell over the wind, squeezing your shoulder reassuringly.

About thirty seconds later, the train pulled into the loading platform, Prom’s arm still around you. You eagerly climbed out of the car, and he took your hand as you wandered the long ramp back down to the amusement park.

You turned to him once you were back on ‘solid ground,’ running your fingers through your knotty hair. “I can’t believe I let you convince me to ride that with you!” you said, giving him a wilted look.

“You’re not gonna barf or anything are you?” he asked with a smirk.

“No, you jerk,” you replied, punching him on the shoulder playfully. “But I have definitely hit my rollercoaster quota for today.”

“Your quota is one?”

You shot him an annoyed look, and he burst out laughing. Laughing was a good look on the blonde, and you let your eyes linger on his freckled cheeks and big smile. You rolled your eyes at him as his laughter faded, tucking your unruly strands behind your ear and looking at your feet.

“Ooh, [Y/N], wait, hold that pose for a minute,” Prompto said, digging in his pocket to retrieve his phone. You groaned to yourself, you hated when he would take pictures of you. At least he didn’t drag his giant DSLR here, so you’d only have to suffer through a couple iPhone snapshots. You heard the shutter noise from his phone as he took the first picture. “Okay, now turn your head to your right juuuust a little...there! Perfect.”

You heard him take a few more shots. “All right, now just look at me - stop! Don’t move your head, just your eyes,” he directed, and you dutifully shifted your gaze over to him. He was rapidly tapping on the phone’s screen, using up all his storage space on photos of you. “Okay, now just-“

 _“Prooom,”_ you whined, giving him a pathetic look.

“Last one, I swear! Pleeeease? The lighting right now is amaaaazing....” He gave you those big, gorgeous blue puppy dog eyes that you just couldn’t resist and you sighed resignedly, nodding and shifting your weight onto your other foot. “Thank you, [Y/N], you’re the best,” he said, stepping just a little closer to you.

“Yeah, I know,” you said with a small smile and he grinned back at you.

“Okay, now just take your left hand and run it through your hair; look right over my shoulder, okay?” You did as he asked, focusing your eyes on a point just to the right of his phone. “Great, yeah.... that’s... wow, that’s... I mean... that’s perfect, really...” he mumbled, but it was still loud enough for you to hear, and you flushed, trying to keep your expression neutral. He took a few more of you in that pose, changing his angle to try to frame the best shot.

“We done yet, Prom?” you asked as he lowered the phone from in front of his face.

He nodded, and you saw him start to swipe through the photos. “Holy shit, these are really good. I’ve gotta post these, like, right now,” he said, still swiping.

The sun had dipped low enough for the lights on the rides to turn on, and the two of you were bathed in fluorescence. “Hey, why don’t we get on the Ferris Wheel?” you asked, pointing at it over his shoulder. “That way you can sit and Instagram to your heart’s desire. Plus, that ride is a little more my speed.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” he replied excitedly, grabbing your hand and pulling you with him as he jogged over.

Seated in your car, you closed your eyes as the wind played with your hair once the ride started moving. It had been a long, hot day, but being here with Prom made it worth it. He was focused on his phone, cropping and editing his shots to post to his ridiculous amount of Instagram followers. You took a long, guilty look at him, watching his eyes flit around the screen, tongue sticking out just a little in concentration. Neon lights of blue and green alternated shining on his face, drenching him in color.

It honestly warmed your heart to see him so passionate about his work. He was insanely talented, and you did feel a little bit happy that he chose you to be his model.

You looked away, hoping that he didn’t notice you staring at him. You sat next to him for a few more minutes in silence, before you felt him shift next to you.

“Wanna see?” he asked, holding his phone out to you. You took it, and he leaned in to you, nearly pressing his cheek against yours to share the screen.

You looked at the first photo, you were looking down, tucking your hair behind your ear. The lighting really was amazing, the entire photo shrouded in a golden-orange hue as the sun’s rays struggled to stay over the horizon. There was another in that same position, the wind pushing your hair to cover your face, despite your fingers pushing it behind your ear. You swiped again, seeing yourself looking perpendicular to the camera, one arm hanging limply at your side while the other was folded up and in on itself, hand grasping at your shoulder. You actually gasped when you saw the last photo; you were looking just past the camera, the photo cropped right at your waist, hand trailing divots in your hair as you ran your fingers through it, a few unruly strands floating about your face. The best part of the photo, though, were the blurry multicolored balloons behind you, as a vendor must have walked past at the exact moment Prom clicked the shutter.

“Prompto, I -“ you began, zooming the photo in a little. “I mean, you... you made me look, um, actually pretty nice, I almost can’t believe it.”

“Nah, you’re always beautiful, I just get to capture it sometimes,” he said, holding out his hand for you to place his phone there. You didn’t respond for a moment, making sure that you did just hear him call you beautiful. He shoved his phone back into his front pocket, letting his hand rest on the seat next to you, slowly inching it over until just his pinky was touching your thigh through your jeans.

Your eyes followed his hand, maneuvering up his arm to his shoulder, until you met his eyes, changing color under the lights of the Ferris Wheel. He gave you a small closed-lip smile, and even in the fading light you could see the crimson dotting his cheeks.

Your brain didn’t mean to what you did next, but your heart had other plans, and you leaned over to quickly press your lips against his, noting how soft they were before you pulled back, embarrassment spreading over your face.

“Oh, Prom, I’m sorry, I don’t know why... I just did that...” you stuttered, nervously tucking your hair behind your ears. He didn’t reply, but you soon felt his lips on your cheek, then your jaw, then the corner of your mouth before his hand gently turned your head so he could meet your lips again.

For a man who usually had so much energy, his kiss was slow and languid, like he was trying to memorize the shape of your lips, plot their texture and pinpoint their warmth so he could file it all away for later recollection.

You closed your eyes, pushing against him just a little harder, and you felt him smile against you. He sucked on your bottom lip gently and you gasped, eyes flying open to meet his intense blues, seeing he had an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Not wanting to let him have all the fun, you placed your hands on either side of his neck, keeping his head in place as you snaked your tongue past the seam of his lips, meeting his in his mouth, pressing against it with fervor. He made a surprised noise, but eagerly danced his tongue with yours, warm and wet and undoubtedly the best feeling you had ever felt. Prompto was everything to you in that moment and you barely noticed the teenagers whooping at you from another car on the Ferris Wheel.

Prom pulled away from you, face really red now, but he placed one last soft peck on your lips before leaning back against the hard plastic of the ride. His hand found yours, intertwining his fingers and lifting it up to kiss the back of it.

You let your head fall onto his shoulder, keeping it there until the ride stopped and you were forced out if your little heaven.

He didn’t let go of your hand the entire rest of the night, stopping you often to snap more pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	4. Noctis x Reader: The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't leave out His Highness.
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185130596195/noctis-lucis-caelum-x-reader-kisses-part-4).

The water felt great on your feet as they dangled from the dock. You leaned back on your hands, closing your eyes to the fading sun as it began its descent below the horizon. It was warm on your cheeks, it’s light having brought out your freckles from basking in it all day. It was your last night here before you had to drive back to Insomnia and continue with your duties.

Gladio and Prom were huddled around the campfire, while Iggy and Iris prepped the s’mores. Noct was walking toward you, two bottles of beer in his hands. He handed one to you, having already removed the cap, and you clicked the bottle against his before taking a long sip.

“You look comfortable,” he commented, sitting cross legged next to you.

“I could probably stay here forever if you let me,” you replied, setting the bottle on the worn wood.

He chuckled, “I don’t think any of us can afford that luxury... but it is pretty nice out here, away from the city.”

“It is,” you agreed, running your finger over the condensation forming on the bottle.

“Hey, thanks for coming with us this weekend. I know the Marshal keeps you busy most of the time.”

You chuckled, taking another sip. “Yeah, he does, but honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way. Idle hands are the devil’s playthings, after all.”

“Oh jeez, now you sound like Ignis.”

“Is that a bad thing?” you asked, cocking your head to the side as you looked at him.

“I can barely handle one Iggy. I think I’d die if there were two,” he replied with a laugh. “I’m sorry we haven’t had much time together, you know, to hang out,” he added, running a hand through his hair.

You pulled your feet out of the water, tucking your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around yourself. “It’s all right, I know how popular you are,” you replied, looking down at the surface of the water, watching the little ripples your feet left as they exited widen until they merged with the rest of the calm water.

You could see Noct looking at you in your periphery as he absentmindedly brought the bottle up to his lips.

“It’s not polite to stare, Highness,” you said sarcastically, turning to smirk at him. You thought he’d look away, but he kept his gaze on you, deep blues looking right into your eyes.

“What if I can’t help but stare at beautiful things?” he replied softly, moving himself incrementally closer to you. You opened and closed your mouth pathetically, trying to come up with some sort of comeback, a witty remark to deflect his attention elsewhere. He couldn’t know how you felt about him, could he? It was wholly inappropriate, a member of the Crownsguard lusting over the Prince, especially as you were three years older than him. But every time he’d look at you, or brush his fingers against yours when you handed him something, or smile and nod at you in passing, your stomach did a little backflip, always failing to stick the landing.

You thought about just sliding into the lake and letting yourself drown, but decided quickly that that may be a _touch_ extreme (not to mention that you knew how to swim...). You were pulled out of your self-deprecation when you felt his fingertips ghost over your cheek; they were too soft and too warm, and now hurling yourself into the lake was looking even more tempting. His lips were centimeters away from yours when you heard Iris call out to you.

“Noct! Hey, [Y/N]! S’mores are ready for the fire!” she said, and you scrambled to your feet, power walking off of the pier and onto the soft grass. Luckily Iris has been standing too far away to see what had almost happened, and you breathed a guilty sigh of relief.

 _Listen, self. You cannot, and I repeat, cannot kiss the Prince; you can’t! Is that clear?_ you thought, claiming the empty seat between Gladio and Prom around the fire. You furrowed your brows, actively averting your gaze when Noctis rejoined the group.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, handing you a marshmallow already gored on a skewer.

“Fine, yeah. Just tired from all this doing nothing,” you remarked, grinning at him.

“Nothing is my favorite thing to do,” Gladio interjected, lowering his book to catch your eye. You chuckled at him, thrusting your marshmallow directly into the flames. The only acceptable way to roast a marshmallow was to make sure that baby was charred on the outside, making it gooey and delicious in the center.

Iggy, horror-struck at your treatment of the marshmallow, argued with you for a solid three minutes about how you were just burning it and there was no way it tasted better than his perfectly golden brown one, until Prom agreed with you, brandishing his own blackened ‘mallow before lovingly sandwiching it between the chocolate and graham crackers. Then Gladio agreed with Iggy and the whole thing started again. Iris wisely kept her opinion to herself, even when her brother tried to goad her into taking his side. Noct, on the other hand, wasn’t even bothering with the fire, literally just shoving marshmallows into his mouth ‘raw.’

Like a telepath, he managed to catch your eye every time your gaze meandered over to him, and you were glad that the orange glow of the fire was enough to camouflage your pinked cheeks.

After eating far too many s’mores, and unable to keep sitting there as if your body wasn’t screaming to be held by Noctis as he pressed kiss after kiss on your lips, you lamely excused yourself to the cabin to try to fall asleep.

After quieting your heart, you closed your eyes tight, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to go to bed at 8:30 in the evening, as you fell out of sleep a couple hours later. Holding your wrist over your head, you saw the glow of the hands on your watch resting on 12:47. Groaning, you switched positions, then switched again, and once more for good measure before giving up and extracting yourself from the bed.

You crept to the front door as quietly as you could, only stubbing your toe once on the coffee table, cursing under your breath, before gently twisting the handle and stepping out into the night. Some of the daytime heat had dissipated, but it was still balmy and pleasant.

You wandered back over to the pier after grabbing a lantern from around the fire, sitting down on the edge and dipping your feet into the water once again. The moon was bright, casting a glow on the placid surface and you took a deep breath, still faintly smelling the burning wood from the campfire.

You leaned back on the dock, trying to find as comfortable a position as you could on the hard planks, your eyes darting around the night sky, playing connect the dots with the stars.

You heard soft footsteps from behind you on the pier, knowing immediately who it was.

“Good evening, Highness,” you said, sitting up, but not looking at him. “Or I guess I should say good morning?”

Noctis sat next to you, his shoulder bumping against yours as he tucked his legs underneath him. “You know you don’t have to call me that, right? My name is just fine,” he replied.

“I know, but I have to remind myself who you are,” you said softly, tilting your head back to look up at the sky once more.

“Is that why you practically ran away from me earlier?”

“Shit, you really get right to the point, don’t you?” you sighed, pulling your feet out of the water and shaking them to try to get as much liquid off as you could.

“That’s not exactly answering my question, [Y/N].”

You glanced over at him, the lantern illuminating his striking features. You could see his hair was a mess, though, sticking up even more than usual at odd angles. The Prince must not be a calm sleeper.

“ _Yes,_ Noctis,” you replied, voice heavy with annoyance, wanting to bail on this entire conversation. “You’re the goddamn Crown Prince. I cannot kiss the Crown Prince. I can’t. I just can’t, okay?” You ran a hand through your hair, hating that there were angry tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“There’s nothing stopping us....” he said quietly, trying to take your hand, but you pulled it away, a sardonic laugh escaping your lips.

“Except my job, and my age, and oh, you know, _you being the Prince._ ”

“You’re being ridiculous,” he said flatly, trying to get you to look at him. “I like you, I know you like me, why won’t you just let me kiss you?”

“Gods, Noct, of course I want that. I am always thinking about you... but we just _can’t,_ ” you said, your tone softening.

“I don’t care about what’s expected of me, okay?” he said, finally able to grab your flailing hand, quickly pressing your palm against his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. “All I care about is how being around you makes me feel.”

You could feel your resolve crumbling. Your brain was frantically trying to mortar that brick wall back together, but your heart was a bulldozer.

“Noctis-“ you whispered, but were quickly silenced by his lips on yours. He brought his hands up to your cheeks, kissing you desperately, uncoordinated as he claimed your mouth with his. You slid the hand that was on his chest up to his neck, feeling his heartbeat even stronger there. Your other hand you hooked over his shoulder, bunching his shirt into your fist.

Once he felt your hands on him, he angled your head to press even closer to your lips, pouring every ounce of himself into it. Completely in sync, your tongues met, swirling around one another in tandem. You moaned softly into his mouth and he swallowed it, greedily drinking down all of your noises. He moved his hands to your waist, pulling you as closely to him as he could from your awkward sitting positions, lips not leaving yours for a single second.

You draped your arms around his neck, pulling back to suck in a breath before finding his lips again. You kissed for an embarrassingly long time, and when you parted, you were lightheaded and completely out of breath from his sweet oral torture.

“Oh, Noct,” you breathed, still as close to him as you could be. “Now I’m never going to be able to fall back asleep,” you finished, laughing softly.

You felt him caress his hands up your back, a shiver shooting down your spine. “Well, we’ve got this whole lake to ourselves... wanna go skinny dipping?”

You grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his soft lips. “That’s very inappropriate to be asking your bodyguard, _Highness,_ ” you teased, emphasizing the last word as you untangled yourself from his grasp. Standing up and facing away, you grabbed at the hem of your tank top, pulling it up and over your head in one fluid motion, exposing your naked back to him. You heard him choke on his spit, coughing a few times to try to clear his throat. Next went your shorts and underwear, pushed swiftly down over your hips, giving Noctis the full, unobstructed view of your backside. You stepped out of them, hearing him curse, followed by some scrabbling as he rushed to stand.

Looking at him over your shoulder, you saw him half way through tearing off his own shirt, his lithe, muscled stomach accented by the moonlight.

You elegantly dove into the water, squealing a little when you broke the surface, the temperature being a little colder than you expected. You looked back up at the pier, getting just a little glimpse of Noct’s naked form before he joined you, his cannonball splashing some water on your face.

He surfaced and immediately swam over to you, his hands finding your waist under the water. He pulled you close, humming satisfactorily as your breasts came into contact with his chest. He claimed your mouth in another intense kiss, feeling like his hands were touching and caressing every inch of your skin.

You brushed his dripping hair back off his forehead, kissing his temple as he held you in his embrace, both of your feet kicking to keep you above water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	5. Ignis x Reader: Virtuoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always come back to Iggy.  
> (Modern Setting - High School)
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185185656305/ignis-scientia-x-reader-kisses-part-5).

You were late. Very late.

Late for the bus home and your stepmom was going to kill you if she had to come pick you up again this week.

The door to the bus loading area was in sight, and you pushed open the door to find... that your bus had left already.

“Son of a...” you swore, dropping your bag at your feet. “ _Shit!_ If only I had my own car, I wouldn’t have to deal with this crap!” You groaned, bending down to pick up your bag. You walked back inside the school, heading to the main entrance to call your stepmom, mentally preparing yourself to be chewed out.

Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you scrolled to her phone number, thumb hovering over her contact to call her as you walked past the music room. You tapped on her number, hearing the phone ring on the other end as you stepped past the door. You quickly backed up though, stopping at the slightly ajar door and turning your head as you heard the piano being played. You quickly canceled the call and slid your phone back into your pocket. Slowly, you moved your head to the small rectangular window in the door, just letting one eye peek into the room.

It was a boy from your English class, Ignis, seated behind the piano, fingers tracing over the keys. You didn’t know much about him, but he’d help you get oriented if you started daydreaming during class, always telling you which page number you were on in whatever dry, old book the class was reading. You sat with him at lunch sometimes too, whenever you couldn’t hide in the art room. He always had some immaculately prepared meal, and you were severely jealous, as food was one of the great loves of your life.

 _I didn’t know he played the piano,_ you thought to yourself, moving your head to the crack in the door to hear what he was playing unobstructed. The song was vaguely familiar to you, also very beautiful, and you pushed open the door just a bit more, sticking your head fully into the room. Luckily the piano was situated so that you were watching him from the side, and he’d only be able to see you if he looked over to his left. You smiled to yourself as you watched him play, completely engrossed. He made it look effortless, his slender fingers dancing over the keys. You quietly moved yourself completely into the room, sitting down silently on a stool by the door.

You were completely enthralled, and you rested your chin on your hand, not taking your eyes off of him, until your phone rang, _loudly,_ in your pocket, OutKast’s “Ms. Jackson” quickly overpowering Ignis’s skillful playing.

“I’M SORRY MISS JACKSON - OOH - I AM FOR REEEEEEEAL.... NEVER MEANT TO MAKE YOUR DAUGHTER CRY, I APOLOGIZE A TRILLION TIMES....” sang André 3000 as you scrambled to extract your phone from your pocket, finally silencing it. You looked up guiltily at Ignis, who was very amused.

“I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I was just walking by and I heard you playing and I thought I’d just sneak out when you were done and I guess that was my stepmom calling me back because I missed my bus and I need a ride home and-“

“It’s all right,” he interrupted your ranting, giving you a smile. Your phone vibrated again, and you looked at the screen to see it was your stepmom calling you back. Giving Ignis a withering look, you stepped out into the hallway, and answered the call, the chewing out immediately beginning.

When you crept back into the music room, Ignis was just letting his hands flit over the keys, a natural melody forming. He glanced over at you when he heard the door open again, and you grabbed your bag, ready to walk home, as your stepmom was not willing to come get you for the second day in a row.

“Everything okay?” he asked, pulling out another booklet of sheet music from his backpack on the floor.

“Fine, yeah. I just have to walk home because my stepmom won’t come get me. Because I’m apparently _very_ irresponsible,” you said, rolling your eyes, very salty about the whole thing.

“I can drive you home,” he offered, flexing his fingers before setting them back on the keys.

“Wait...really?” you asked, pulling the second strap of your backpack on.

“Sure. I’d like to practice for a bit longer though, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“No, no, of course I don’t mind. That would be great, thank you so much,” you said, shrugging out of your backpack. You sat at one of the free chairs near the piano, dragging your heavy backpack behind you. “That’s really nice of you to offer, Ignis. I was really not looking forward to walking home in these shoes,” you commented, wagging your feet, clad in a pair of wedge sandals.

His eyes flicked to your shoes before he chuckled, focusing his attention back on the piano.

“Can I ask what you were playing before OutKast ruined it?”

He smiled again, meeting your eyes over the rim of his glasses. “It was Chopin’s Nocturne No. 2.”

“It...uh, sounded really good,” you replied lamely, crossing your legs.

“Thank you. I hit a lot of sour notes though, some of the trills are difficult to nail.”

“I didn’t notice,” you said with a giggle, “but I am just uncultured swine.”

“I saw you reading Siddhartha the other day in English class after the test, believe me, uncultured people don’t read Hermann Hesse,” he said, and you flushed just a little.

“Well, don’t let me keep you from practicing. My phone is on silent,” you deflected.

He nodded, and immediately began playing again. This one you knew very well, Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. He stopped and started up again a few times, making sure he got each part just right. You leaned back in your chair, letting your eyes flutter shut as he played the first movement a few times.

You didn't know how much time had passed when you heard the thunk of the fall as it covered the keys. You opened your eyes to look at Ignis, who was packing away his music. "Ready to go?" he asked, zipping up his backpack.

"Sure. Thank you again for offering to drive me home. And for letting me listen to you play. It was...wonderful," you replied, standing up and gathering your things.

"You are very welcome," he said, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

You started "missing" the bus conveniently on Mondays and Wednesdays when Ignis would stay after school to practice. He picked up pretty quickly that you were doing it on purpose, but said that he was glad for the company, and he would gladly drive you home. You, on the other hand, picked up pretty quickly that you liked him; more than just a casual acquaintance or someone you sat next to in class.

You were in your usual seat in the music room as he played Für Elise, and your eyes were glued to him. Not to his hands, but to his face, watching his expressions change as he lovingly stroked the keys, seeing his tongue dart out to moisten his bottom lip as he would go through one of the more difficult sections. You couldn't keep the smile off of your face as you looked at him, saw his passion and dedication with each note he played.

Taking a break after playing for a while, he glanced over at you. "I never asked, do you play at all? Since you seem to enjoy listening to the piano so much."

You looked at him for a moment, before a small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. "Well, of _course_ I do, Iggy." You stood quickly, smoothing your dress down and marching over to the bench. Motioning for him to scoot over, you sat next to him, clearing your throat and dramatically stretching your arms over your head.

You proceeded to pound out the jankiest version of chopsticks that you could, hearing Ignis burst out laughing on the bench next to you. You soon joined him, leaning against his shoulder. "I told you I could play," you said after getting your giggles under control.

"That was the most perfect rendition of chopsticks I have ever heard," he said, stifling another laugh. You moved to stand, but felt his hand on your wrist. You looked over at him, with an eyebrow raised. "You can sit here... er... if you want," he said quietly, and you were sure it was the first time you'd ever heard him sound nervous, ever.

"Okay, but won't I be in your way?"

He shook his head, moving to hover his hands over the keys once again. He started at the beginning of Für Elise, and you were even more enraptured watching his fingers delicately work, now that you were infinitely closer than before. Whenever he would have to reach towards the right hand side, his forearm would gently brush against you, but it didn't seem to throw off his rhythm. Your eyes traced up and down each finger, moving up to his wrist, then his forearm and bicep, and on to his neck. You licked your lips, eyes pinned on his, parted a little as he played.

You turned towards him on the bench, raising your hand up to place it on his cheek, turning his face to yours. His hands slipped a little on the piano as he met your eyes, a little confusion reflecting in his very green ones. You surged forward, pressing your lips against his, and you heard a discordant _thonk_ as his hands pressed down on the keys. He didn't kiss you back at first, but after just a moment, you felt him place his hands gingerly on your neck, his lips applying more pressure to yours. It was a nervous first kiss, your heart racing and breaths coming hard and fast, but you were glad that you had the courage to initiate.

You broke apart for a breath, but were surprised when Iggy's mouth chased after yours, kissing you more fervently than before. His lips were soft and warm, and so were his hands, still on your neck. You draped your hands over his shoulders, rubbing your fingers on the soft fabric of his shirt. When you broke apart again, you could see his cheeks were bright red, and you were sure yours were too. He smiled at you, leaning in once more to place a soft kiss on your cheek.

"I'm not even remotely complaining, but can I ask why...you just...?" he asked, searching your face.

You bit your lip. "Because... I like you. It felt like the right moment... I guess?" you replied, nervously wringing your hands and looking down at your lap.

He tilted your chin up with a finger, leaning in again to capture your lips in another gentle kiss. "I like you too," he said, grabbing your hand and running his thumb over your knuckles.

You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, looking in his eyes again. "Okay, Mozart, will you play for me some more?" you asked, trying to break the awkward tension a little.

"Only if I can kiss you again when I'm done?"

You smiled at him. "Of course you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The songs played are:  
> [Nocturne Op 9 No. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p29JUpsOSTE) composed by Frédéric Chopin  
> [Moonlight Sonata (1st Movement)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbTVZMJ9Z2I) composed by Ludwig van Beethoven  
> [Für Elise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfF0zHeU3Zs) composed by Ludwig van Beethoven
> 
> [Ms. Jackson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYxAiK6VnXw) composed by André Benjamin, Antwan Patton, David Sheats, Richard Wagner, Stan Watts & Shuggie Otis
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	6. Older Gladio x Reader: Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a severe thing for his hair.

“Gladio?” you asked, looking up from your novel, legs tucked under you on one end of the couch.

“Yeah?” he replied, still holding his over his face as he lounged opposite of you.

“Can I braid your hair?”

There was a pregnant pause before you saw him shift, moving his book down so he could look at you incredulously over the top of it. “You wanna braid my hair?” he echoed, placing a bookmark and setting the book on the end table next to him.

You nodded, trying to look innocent, giving him a crooked smile. The truth was, you had a thing for his hair. You wanted to touch it, run your fingers through it, scratch gently at his scalp. You wanted to tug out the elastic he used to keep it off his face, watching the chocolate-colored strands fall down to frame his face. You wanted to grab handfuls of it and pull hard as he fucked you, making him growl against your skin as he sucked a bruise on the soft skin of your neck. But that last one was just a fantasy, of course.

“Sure, why not?” he finally responded, standing from the sofa and stretching, groaning a little. “Where do you want me?”

You could barely contain your excitement, practically throwing your book down onto the table. “Hmm, why don’t you sit here on the floor, and I’ll sit behind you.”

He did as you asked, sitting cross legged in front of the chair. You slid onto the seat behind him, placing one leg on either side of his broad body. Grasping the hair tie, you pulled gently to free his hair from the ponytail he usually kept it in, strands flowing softly down to join the rest of his hair.

Hesitating for just a moment, you ran your fingers through his locks, sighing quietly with just how soft it was. You gently untangled some knots that had formed, the scent of his shampoo flitting past your nose. He smelled like lavender, and you wanted to just lean forward and take a deep breath, but you restrained yourself.

Taking the opportunity to run your hands through his hair once more, your nails caught on his scalp, gently scratching down to the base of his neck. He made a satisfied noise low in his throat and you swallowed thickly, steadying your breathing. Putting his hair tie on your wrist, you started at the crown of his head, twisting the strands into a delicate french braid.

“Your hair is... _so_ soft, Gladio,” you gushed, hands working gently through his hair. He chuckled, and you felt him shift against your legs. You took your time, brushing through each strand with your fingers before tucking it into the braid. You kept working, now about halfway down the back of his head, grabbing strands from above his ears to feed into the braid. He dropped his chin down to give you better access to his neck, and you were mesmerized by the flex of the muscles in his shoulders.

You swept the last bits of hair into the braid, pulling the elastic off of your wrist and wrapping it around the bottom. You brushed your hands over his shoulders, squeezing to let him know you were done.

He turned a little to catch your eye. “How do I look?” he asked, giving you a dazzling smile.

“Very pretty,” you said honestly, admiring your handiwork. Your hands moved of their own accord, fingertips ghosting over his cheek and down his chin, enjoying the scratch of his beard. Your mouth curved into a smile, eyes flitting over his rugged face, tracing the two perpendicular scars over his forehead and cheek. Your fingers followed your eyes, brushing over the warm, slightly raised flesh. Gladio’s eyes fluttered shut, and he shifted to lean back against your legs, allowing you to continue your ministrations.

You scratched over his facial hair once again, hearing him hum in pleasure, the noise shooting straight to your groin. Taking a steadying breath, you moved to his temples, massaging at them a little before dipping back down to brush your fingers over his ears and down his neck, finding the shallow divot between his collarbones underneath his soft shirt.

Gladio grabbed your wrists, keeping your hands on his chest as he leaned his head back onto your legs. You met his upside down, amber eyes, looking up at you with amusement. He released your wrists, reaching up to place his own hands on your neck, applying gentle pressure to pull your head closer to his.

You let your eyes close as you felt your lips touch his in a slightly awkward, upside down kiss. His lips turned up in a smile as you kissed him, and he let his hands drop back into his lap.

Needing to feel those strong arms around you, you pulled away from him, standing up from the chair and stepping around to face him. He straightened his legs so you could straddle him, his arms immediately wrapping around your waist, capturing your lips in a proper kiss. You placed your hands on his shoulders, feeling his hands caress up and down your back.

His mouth was sweet and insistent against yours, working against you until you softly moaned. He pulled away from you, lust apparent in his eyes as he smirked at your vocal reaction. You blushed violently, trying to extract yourself from his grasp, but his arms stayed firm around you, pulling you against his chest. His lips moved to kiss up your jaw, ending with a soft kiss below your ear. You moved to cup his face in your hands, gazing into his eyes before pressing your lips against his again.

Gladio, not being shy, pushed his tongue past your lips to taste you, and you responded with fervor. He wove a hand into your hair, tugging to get you to bare your neck to him so he could lavish the heated skin with kisses.

You moaned in pleasure when he bit down gently where your neck met your shoulder.

“Gladio...oh, _gods_...that mouth of yours...” you mumbled, hearing him chuckle lowly.

“You should see how else I can use my mouth,” he said, kissing up the other side of your neck before you felt his hand slide under the hem of your shirt to caress at your skin.

You gasped, fire bursting to life deep in your gut. You ground your hips down into his lap, and he grabbed at your shirt, releasing a hiss of breath.

Silky strands of hair were already working themselves loose from the braid, but you tucked them behind Gladio’s ears, kissing him fervently once again.

“I think I’d like to take you up on that offer,” you said sheepishly, tracing your fingers down his neck and resting them gently on his shoulders.

He smiled softly at you, letting his hands roam down your back to your rear, grabbing two healthy handfuls of it.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he replied, the hungry look on his face making you shiver in the best way. Gladio claimed your mouth once again, synapses firing off all sorts of hypotheticals of the sweet pleasure you were about to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe thinking about continuing this one?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	7. Prompto x Reader: Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine booooooooooy!
> 
> (There is no way Prom is not a cuddler.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185615572365/prompto-x-reader-kisses-part-7)!

You woke up very warm. Warmer than usual, considering you were sleeping in a tent. It was still mostly dark out, and you could hear the gentle breathing of the boys next to you. You rubbed at your eyes, glancing around to see the source of the warmth. Hair the color of sunshine crept into your line of sight, soft where it touched your cheek. _Prompto?_ you wondered to yourself, eyes tracing down his still sleeping form.

He had an arm draped over your stomach, fingers curling around the dip of your waist. He had managed to hook one of his legs over yours too, the soft fabric of his sleep pants rubbing against your bare skin as you usually slept in shorts.

You realized just how close the gunman was when you could feel his chest press against your shoulder when he’d breathe in, his warm breath dancing over your skin on the exhale.

“Prom?” you said quietly, trying not to wake the others. “Prompto?”

He made a small groan, shifting against you and actually tightening his grip around your waist. He rubbed his leg up and down against yours and you flushed violently, heat rushing to your face. Your breath caught in your throat, making you cough; you tried to stifle them, really not wanting the others to find you entwined with the gunman as he slept. The jolts to your frame as you coughed into your closed fist finally woke him.

Prompto whined, nuzzling his nose against your shoulder before he opened his eyes and froze, at last realizing what he was doing.

“[Y/N]?” he whispered, shifting his head to catch your eye. His limbs were still tangled with yours, and he shifted his gaze, letting out an adorable chirp as he swiftly untangled himself from you. “Oh, man, I am so sorry! Uh, it’s been a long time since I’ve done that... y-you can ask Noct! Really! Practically forever since I’ve sleep cuddled....”

You grimaced, trying to hide a chuckle, imagining the blonde snuggling up with the Prince. “It’s okay, Prom, really,” you replied softly, tilting your head to make sure you didn’t hear any signs of the boys stirring. Luckily, it seemed the other three were down for the count; it had been an incredibly long day, slogging through marshlands for hours before you could make camp for the night.

"Sorry again, [Y/N]," he whispered before laying back down, not facing you. You shook your head, trying to forget just how nice it felt to have him touch you, before turning onto your side, willing sleep to overtake you once again.

Regardless of where Prompto was when he went to sleep, he would always somehow end up snuggled up next to you, an arm or a leg, or sometimes both, touching you. Luckily you were an early riser, even earlier than Ignis, and managed to get him to disengage himself before anyone else woke up. You started making bets with yourself to see if you could manage to keep him asleep as you shifted his lithe form back over to his own bedroll. The times that he would wake, he'd still profusely apologize, but you noticed that he seemed a little disappointed  as he shifted back away from you.

The only time you could get a cuddle-free night of rest was when you insisted on having your own room at a motel. You would make up some excuse about needing some beauty sleep and privacy to get out of sharing with the boys, letting out a huge sigh of breath when you would close the door behind you. The truth was, you had started letting Prompto cuddle against you longer and longer each night it happened before moving him; feelings of affection for him blossoming in your chest. You'd never touch him, regardless of how much you wanted to, but you allowed yourself to look on those mornings when you'd wake just as the sun was rising. His flaxen hair was always a mess when he slept, the soft locks falling over his forehead and sticking out in all directions. You would try to find patterns in the freckles that dotted his cheeks like constellations, resisting the urge to run the pad of your finger over them. You'd have to force your gaze away and slowly shift him off of you, pretending to sleep once you heard Iggy start to stir.

* * *

A few nights later, after a day of climbing mountains, you had insisted that you sleep in a large, comfortable bed rather than on the hard ground. You were on your phone, the gentle glow of the screen the only light in the room when you heard a hesitant knock at your room door. You glanced up from the device, seeing the clock read 1:32 am.

 _I really hope someone’s not here to murder me,_ you thought, rolling off the bed. _But I guess they wouldn’t knock if they were._

You opened the door slowly, peeking just an eye out, to find Prompto standing there with an unsure look on his face.

“Prom? Is everything okay?” you asked, opening the door to let him in. “It’s pretty late....”

“Uh, yeah, everything’s fine. But,” he started as you clicked on the light on the nightstand, “is it ok if I stay with you tonight?”

You glanced up at him but he didn’t meet your eyes, shifting from one foot to the other looking sheepish.

“Of course, Prom, but are you sure you’re all right?”

He nodded, moving over towards the queen sized bed. You joined him, plugging your phone in as you slid under the covers. The mattress dipped as Prompto made himself comfortable. He looked at you with a grateful smile and you turned to shut off the light and will yourself to get some sleep.

You gently came back into consciousness what you guessed was a few hours later, confirmed when you looked at the glowing green digits on the clock; 6:14 am. The sun was just starting to rise, the room illuminated by a tiny ray of sunlight filtering through a crack in the curtains.

You felt a pleasant weight on your stomach, brain putting together that it was Prom’s arm draped there. Your arm was resting on top of his, and you let your fingers stroke over his smooth skin.

It had been a little while since he’d snuggled up to you in the tent, and you didn’t mind admitting to yourself that you missed it. His head was tucked into your neck, the top of his nose just touching your skin. He made a small noise in his sleep, inching a little closer to your warm body.

You shifted incrementally to raise your previously trapped arm over your head, little pinpricks dancing over your skin as blood rushed into the area. You scooted down the bed just a little so you were eye level with him. His breathing was even as his eyes danced behind closed lids, his long dark eyelashes resting on his adorably freckled cheeks.

You didn’t realize you had reached out to touch him until those eyes fluttered open, his pupils taking a moment to focus before meeting your gaze.

You sucked in a breath, removing your fingers from his cheek and stuttering out an apology.

“Oh, Prom, I’m so sorry for waking you.... I... I don’t know why I did that,” you said in a quiet, embarrassed voice, trying to move away from him. He didn’t let you, though, tightening his grip on your waist as a small smile played on his lips.

He was still a little sleep drunk, blinking slowly at your for a few moments as his consciousness came back. You opened your mouth to apologize again, but you were silenced before you could even speak when you felt him brush the back of his fingers down your cheek. His hand settled on your neck and he closed the distance between you, gently pressing his lips against yours.

A wave of heat crashed over your skin as he kissed you, gently moving his mouth against yours. You let your eyes slide closed, needing to deaden that sense so you could focus entirely on the feel of Prom’s lips on yours, soft and insistent. You willed your hand to move to his side, giving him a little squeeze to make sure he was actually there next to you.

He smiled against your lips, angling your head to kiss you more deeply. His tongue entreated entrance into your mouth and you met it with yours, a little whimper escaping from the contact. You pushed your body against his, your kiss turning desperate, winding your tongue against his. He broke apart from you, running a line of kisses down your jaw until he met your neck, nipping a little at the sensitive skin there and kissing over the bite.

“ _Prom,_ ” you breathed, feeling him caress his hand down your back, stopping to rest right above the curve of your rear.

“Should I stop?” he asked, his mouth freezing in its tracks at the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“No!” you exclaimed, face flushing at your eagerness, “I mean, _no,_ I don’t want you to stop.... I’m just... trying to figure out where you learned to kiss like that,” you said as he pulled back to look at you.

He looked at you for a moment, big blue eyes studying your reddened face. “It’s easy when it’s you,” he finally said, leaning in to capture your lips again in the most gentle, soft kiss. You threaded your fingers into his hair, cupping the back of his head to keep him close to you.

He kissed you gently for what felt like a glorious eternity, but took a more sinful turn when you felt his hand move down to squeeze at your behind.

Your breath hitched and you bit your lip, opening your eyes to find Prom looking at you amusedly, trying to suppress a smile.

“Something funny, Mr. Argentum?” you asked, delicately trailing a finger down his side to his hip, flattening your palm over it and sliding the short distance to grab a healthy handful of his ass too.

He finally broke into a smile and moved his mouth to the shell of your ear, darting his tongue out to trace the outline of it. You shivered, pulling in a deep breath through your nose.

“Nothing’s funny,” he said, voice low and heated, “I just wanted to ask if you’d like me to put my tongue somewhere other than your mouth.”

Your eyes widened, hand unconsciously gripping harder onto your handful of his cute butt as a strangled noise ripped out of your chest. He sucked a bruise onto your neck, lavishing over it with that naughty tongue of his, and you felt him dip his hand underneath the hem of your shirt, tracing his calloused fingertips over your burning skin.

* * *

You were laying blissfully with Prompto, limbs tangled with each other's an hour or so later, when you heard a sharp knock at your door.

"[Y/N]," Ignis said, "We're getting ready to leave soon, are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm up, Iggy! Give me....er, twenty minutes?" you yelled back, regretfully shifting off of your lover.

"Very well," he replied and you heard his footsteps as he started walking away. You let out a breath, only to be startled as another knock sounded on the door a few seconds later.

"By the way, have you seen Prompto?" Ignis asked through the door. You turned your head to look guiltily at Prom, who had an equally nervous expression on his face.

"N-no! I haven't!" you said, trying to pull some bullshit excuse out of your brain, "I, uh, think I remember him telling me last night he wanted to take some pictures early this morning? Really, um, far away from this motel pictures?" It was a somewhat believable lie, but a little anxiety was forming in your stomach when Ignis didn't respond. Looking over, you saw that Prom was biting his lip, arms wrapped around his legs he had pulled up to his chest, desperately trying not to laugh and give himself away. You playfully punched his shoulder, trying not to laugh yourself.

"All right, I suppose he'll turn up eventually," Iggy said resignedly, and you heard him walk away again, silence in your room as you made sure he wasn't coming back again. Sighing, you went to get up and pull your clothing on, but a pair of hands grabbed you around your waist, keeping you on the bed.

You felt the gunslinger's lips touch the back of your neck as he moved your hair out of the way, one arm still wrapped around your waist, his hand creeping up closer and closer to your breasts.

"Prom, we need to-ah!" you yelped when he bit down on your shoulder, "We n-need to... get ready to leave..." you whined between moans as he lavished your skin with attention.

"We've got twenty minutes, don't we?" he said, pulling you onto your back on the bed. He straddled you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away, you looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Eighteen," you replied, quickly pinning him beneath you and attaching your lips to his once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	8. Noctis x Reader: Barramundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Butthead back for round two!
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185938571720/noctis-lucis-caelum-x-reader-kisses-part-8)!

“Hey,” you heard from behind you where you sat at the dock at Galdin Quay. You had your feet in the water, gazing at the moon reflected on the waters calm surface. Turning, you spotted Noctis, lazily walking your way, his footsteps soft on the wood.

“Hey,” you echoed, kicking your feet. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Nah...” he said, taking a seat next to you, crossing his legs beneath him. “Shouldn’t have taken that nap this afternoon.”

You scoffed at him. “You? Regretting a nap? I never thought I’d see the day,” you teased, grinning at him. You saw him smile back at you, the lights from the buildings combined with the full moon letting you see his features.

“I thought I’d maybe try to fish for a little,” he said, pulling his fishing rod from the ether.

“Okay, I’ll let you have at it,” you chirped, about to stand. Noct put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you.

“You don’t have to go, you were here first anyway,” he replied, affixing a lure to the line.

You nodded, dipping your feet back into the water. “You sure my feet won’t distract the fish?”

“I think you’ll be fine,” he said with a chuckle.

You sat there in silence for a long while, occasionally flicking your gaze up to Noctis, supremely focused on his task. He caught you watching him after a moment, giving you a small smile.

“You wanna try?” he asked, reeling the line back in.

“Um, okay? I’ve never fished before though,” you replied, wiggling your feet to try to get as much water off them as you could before standing.

“No worries, I’ll show you how.”

He handed the rod to you, explaining how to cast. It took a few tries, but you finally let a beautiful one sail into the water. He instructed you to start gently reeling it back in, and what to do if you got a bite. Twenty minutes later, you had gotten very good at casting the line, but had nothing to show for it.

“Nothing’s biting,” he said with a sigh. “I think I’ve got another lure back in the room, think you’ll be okay on your own while I go check?”

“With all the nothing that’s biting, I should be just fine,” you said sarcastically with a smirk.

As Noct turned to walk back on the pier, you threw one last cast in, waiting for the nothing in the water to snag the line.

You groaned, gently starting to reel it back in, “Ugh, I don’t think I’m very good at this- _oh!_ ” The line was unspooling rapidly, and you stood there like an idiot. “Noct! _Noct!_ ” you called out, hearing his footsteps again as he rushed back to you at the end of the dock.

“Hey, you hooked something!” he replied cheerfully, glancing out into the water to see where the line disappeared.

“What do I do?!” you asked frantically, holding onto the fishing rod with an iron grip. Noct chuckled, giving you an amused look.

“It’s okay, calm down, just start reeling it in,” he said in a soft, surprisingly non-mocking tone. You gripped the reel handle, the line coming to a halt and reversing as you reeled it back in. Noct watched your hands, his gaze occasionally flicking up to the top of the rod to watch how hard the line was pulling.

It was getting harder to reel, your fingers straining with the effort. “Let it out a little bit,” Noct instructed, “You don’t want the line to break.” You did as he said, letting go of the handle as he line rushed back out, though with less force than before. He took a step towards you, standing at your back. You felt his arms wrap around you, his hands covering yours on the fishing rod. They were surprisingly calloused, not what you’d expected from the Prince, but then you remembered how he trained like everyone else, probably even harder than some.

“All right,” he said, mouth close to your ear, “start reeling in again.” His hand guided your fingers, lending you a little extra strength on the reel. You were trying to focus on catching this damn fish, but the occasional brush of his chest against your back was distracting, not to mention the warmth of his hands on top of yours. “Here, turn the rod this way, it’s almost tired out,” he said, guiding your hands to the right as you kept reeling.

“Okay,” you replied, laser focusing on the twitching of the line where it dipped beneath the surface.

Noctis pulled up on the rod and you saw the glimmering body of he fish beneath the water, only a few feet away. You reeled in rapidly, feeling the line stop pulling as the fish came out of the water.

Stepping around you, he grabbed the line at the tip of the rod, pulling up and letting you see your catch. It was possibly the smallest Barramundi you had ever seen; it couldn’t have been longer than six inches, wiggling pathetically at the end of the fishing line.

Noct looked back at you, biting on his bottom lip hard, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

You lost the battle of wills, nearly doubling over as you cracked up, your twin laughs echoing over the surface of the water. Pulling yourself together, you watched as Noctis gingerly released the fish from the lure, dropping it back into the water to grow a little more.

“Very impressive fishing there, [Y/N],” Noctis said, holding his hand out for the rod. You deposited it there, wiping a laughter tear from your eye. You watched as he allowed it to disappear back into the ether, still giggling a little bit. He looked back at you, a soft smile on his lips as your laughter finally quieted.

“Hey, at least _I_ caught something!” you teased, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

You watched as Noct’s gaze flitted down your body, coming back up to catch your eye once again. Flushing a little, you watched in what felt like slow motion as he stepped towards you, reaching up to cup your face in his hands as he tenderly pressed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his waist, letting your eyes close as you kissed him back.

He broke apart from you after a glorious minute, but only to take a quick breath before claiming your mouth once more. You were quickly convinced that kissing Noctis was the best feeling in this world, and you never wanted it to end. You moved your hands to his neck as he trailed his down your sides, gripping at your hips.

His hair was soft between your fingers and his lips were soft against yours. You wondered how Noctis managed to be such a good kisser, but the thought was interrupted as he nipped at your bottom lip, soothing over it with his tongue. You gasped, and he placed one final, gentle peck on your mouth.

“At least you’re better at kissing than you are at fishing,” he said, forming the words against your lips. You made an offended noise, narrowing your eyes.

“Noctis, I will push you in the ocean if you don’t shut up and kiss me again,” you said, playfully tugging on his hair.

He grinned at you, pulling your body flush against his. “I think I can do that,” he said, leaning in to gladly accept your request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


	9. Gladio x Reader: Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back... back again?? Gladdy's back... tell a friend...
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186095933695/gladio-x-reader-kisses-part-9)!

“Gladio?” you called out into the darkness. “ _Gladio?_ Where did you go?” You looked over your shoulder, seeing only the LEDs on the floor to help you guide your way through the haunted house. You could hear surprised screams and yells from other rooms, but the one you were in was eerily silent.

You made your way to the opposite side of the room, wary of any enemies that may be waiting in corners or behind props to spring out at you. Luckily, this time it seemed there were none, and you breathed out a sigh of relief. It was short lived, though, as you felt a hand clap onto your shoulder. You shrieked in fear, whipping around to find that Gladio had snuck up behind you.

Heart beating out of your chest, you fell forward, resting your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath.

“I...” you began after a moment, hearing Gladio snicker in front of you, “...am going to _kill_ you...” You looked up at him, fear still written on your face, visible even in the low light, and his laughter died in his throat.

“Shit, you’re really scared, aren’t you?” he asked with concern, gently rubbing your shoulder.

“Oh, is it that obvious!?” you said, seething, as your hands began to shake. “I absolutely hate these things.”

“Why’d you let me drag you here then?”

“I-“ you began, not wanting to admit that you’d do nearly anything just to spend some time with him. “I was excited when you asked me to hang out, and I didn’t want to disappoint you...” you admitted, managing to stand again.

“You could’ve just asked to do something else, [Y/N],” he said, still absently rubbing your shoulder.

“Well it’s a little too late now,” you joked, looking up at him. “Can we just get out of here, please?”

He nodded at you, removing his hand after giving you a reassuring squeeze. He went to walk in front of you, but you called out his name.

“Gladio, could I...?” you began, nervously rubbing your hands together. “Could I hold your hand?”

You had asked him in a timid voice, a half smile on your face, and he grinned at you. “‘Course,” he replied, reaching out to grab your cold hand with his huge warm one. You flushed at the contact, threading your fingers with his as he walked you through the rest of the attraction, using himself as a shield from the terrifying teenagers in stage makeup trying to scare you.

“Ah! I think I see the exit!” you said excitedly, the bright fluorescent outdoor lights filtering into the haunted house through some tears in the fabric curtain hanging in the doorway. Gladio had dutifully held your hand the entire rest of the way through, and you were a little reluctant to let go once you exited.

“Better now that that’s over?” he asked, giving your hand a squeeze. He didn’t seem to want to let go of you, either.

“ _So_ much better,” you said cheerfully, walking with him towards his car.

You were about to grab the handle of the car door when you heard Gladio say, “We can just stick to dinner for our next date.”

You froze. _Did he just say date?_ you thought, turning around slowly to face him.

“Date?” you echoed, questioning.

Gladio’s eyes widened a little bit, the slightest pink flush rushing into his cheeks. “Uh... yeah,” he replied, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “What did you think?”

You leaned on the car door, trying not to scream with joy. “Well I thought you just wanted to hang out with me... as friends,” you said, biting your bottom lip.

“Oh, yeah, okay, that’s.... fine. As friends, right,” Gladio said, looking very deflated.

“But-“ you continued, trying to hide a smile. “I’m so much happier now that I know it was a date.”

Gladio let out a breath, finishing with a nervous laugh. “Jeez, sweet thing, you had me worried there for a minute.”

“I could tell,” you replied, pushing off the car to wrap your arms around his middle. You rested your cheek against his shoulder, feeling his muscled arms wind their way around your waist. The hoodie he wore was soft, and you could still feel his warmth radiating through the fabric and into your skin.

You felt his fingers on your chin, lifting your head to look at him. He leaned down to touch the tip of his nose to yours, moving his hand down to the side of your neck.

“May I?” he asked softly with pleading amber eyes.

“Please,” you replied, tilting your head up just that little bit more to meet his lips as they pressed against yours.

Gladio kissed you sweetly, but you could tell he was holding back. The hand still on your waist tightened and you were pulled against his chest as he lavished your lips. You let your hands trail down to his rear and you felt him smile against your mouth, darting his tongue out to taste at your lips. You eagerly parted them, sliding your tongue against his. He tasted like the mint gum you had given him earlier in the night, and a soft noise escaped from your throat as he claimed your mouth.

Draping your arms over his shoulders, you tangled your fingers in his silken hair, pulling away from him to plant a series of soft pecks on his lips. Gladio let out a pleased sigh, planting one last toe-curler on you before squeezing you tightly in a bear hug.

“Ugh, Gladio! Too... tight!” you said and heard him chuckle.

“Not my fault you’re so puny,” he joked, kissing your temple.

“That’s it, second date is canceled!” you said, extracting yourself from his arms and crossing yours over your chest. He staggered backwards, clutching dramatically at his chest.

“You’re killing me, sweets,” he replied and you stepped towards him. Cupping his face in your hands, you stood on your tip toes to kiss him softly.

“Just kidding,” you said, lips still against his, gripping the fabric of his sweatshirt beneath your fingers.

Gladio went to kiss you again, but you pulled away, smirking at him. “I think you’ve had enough, big boy,” you practically purred, trailing a fingertip down his jaw. You walked back over to the passenger door, about to pull it open when you felt his hands on your hips and the press of his chest against your back.

His soft lips landed on your neck, his nose brushing against the shell of your ear as he kissed the delicate skin below it. “I could never get enough of you,” he said in a harsh whisper, and you shivered, covering his hands with yours. He spun you around, giving you another kiss, whether you wanted it or not. (Spoiler: You wanted it.)

Pulling away, he opened the door for you, pressing a hand to your lower back to help you in.

Once you were back at your apartment, Gladio walked you to the door, taking every opportunity to touch you along the way, ending with a teasingly short good night kiss.

“Will you pick me up tomorrow for dinner?” you asked, hoping he wasn’t busy. Your mind was already fast forwarding to the next night, inviting him inside to kiss him over and over until you were out of breath. And then possibly doing something _else_ to keep you panting.

“7 okay?” he asked in reply and you nodded. “I’ll see you then, beautiful.”

You watched him go, taking a long, leering gaze as his ass before you plugged your key into the lock and let yourself into your dark apartment, cheeks tinged a bright scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back!


	10. Prompto x Reader: Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all because I saw [this](https://twitter.com/rachel_huey88/status/852182913072234496) piece of art on twitter 😂😂😂
> 
> Megane Prompto is 💙💙💙

“Hey, sleepyhead!” you called out, knocking at Prompto’s bedroom door. “You want some pancakes? I’m cooking!”

You heard some shuffling before the door opened, Prom’s smiling face greeting you. His hair was still a mess from sleep, sticking up in even more directions than usual, and he had on just a plain white t-shirt and his boxers. Your lips parted a little in surprise, but not due to his state of dress, or rather, undress. What caught your attention was the pair of black-framed glasses on his face.

“Did you say pancakes? Can I have chocolate chips in mine?” he asked with a yawn, stretching his long arms up over his head. You were staring at him, unable to think of anything else besides how _damn cute_ he looked wearing glasses.

You shook your head, snapping out of your increasingly lewd thoughts, finally replying, “Uh, yeah, sure, chocolate chips, definitely.”

“Awesome!” he replied, leaning against the door jamb, “Just lemme get dressed and I’ll be right out to help you.”

“Okay... thanks, Prom,” you said, eyes tracing over the rounded rectangles of the glasses, the bottoms nearly touching his freckled cheeks, a little smile playing on your lips.

You grabbed the supplies and started making the pancake batter in your tiny apartment kitchen, Prompto coming out of his messy room to join you a few minutes later. He had thrown on a dark pair of jeans and a Captain America t-shirt, and had calmed his hair to its normal style, but he _still had the glasses on_. You had been living with the blonde for about two months now, due to the fact that you were both nearly broke students who couldn’t afford on-campus housing, and you’d taken a risk and replied to his post on Craigslist asking for a roommate. Not once in those two months had you ever seen him wear glasses. Not that you were complaining, just stating a fact.

Prompto added in a ridiculous amount of chocolate chips to the batter as you heated up the frying pan. You turned to him, a little sheepishly, and said, “So... I didn’t know you wore glasses....”

He looked over at you with a smile, popping a semi-sweet bud into his mouth. “Yeah, I normally wear contacts, but my allergies are really bad today, so glasses it is!”

“Oh,” you replied lamely, spraying the pan so nothing would stick. “You look good in them,” you added quietly. You were too chicken to look at him, so you took an extra long time to locate the spatula in the utensil drawer.

Grabbing the bowl from the counter, you spooned enough mix to make for a nice sized pancake and told Prom he could take a seat. “How many do you want?”

“Uh, maybe, like, four? I’m super hungry,” he said with a chuckle, leaning on the kitchen island, resting his head in his palms.

“Coming right up!” you said cheerfully, flipping the first pancake.

Apparently you had made a little too much batter, as you ended up with over a dozen pancakes by the end, all steaming slightly as they rested on a plate. You plopped the stack of them down in front of Prompto, hearing his stomach growl in anticipation.

“Guess you weren’t lying,” you remarked, grabbing plates and utensils for the two of you. Tucking in, you let out a satisfied noise as the sweetness hit your tongue, melty chocolate giving the pancake the perfect extra flavor.

“Ugh, these are so good,” Prompto said, shoving nearly an entire half of a pancake into his mouth, dripping with syrup.

“I’m glad they turned out okay,” you replied.

“Way more than okay,” he agreed after swallowing, grabbing another off the pile.

When you were done eating, Prompto offered to clean up, and you gladly let him, plopping down on the couch with your tablet. Once he had washed the dishes, he sat down next to you, leaning over your shoulder to see what you were doing.

“Whatcha up to?” he asked, eyes roving over the screen.

“Just writing my story for the school paper,” you replied, turning the screen so he could get a better look.

“Hmm, let’s see,” he began, adjusting his glasses and you swallowed hard, watching his slender middle finger push the acetate up the bridge of his nose. “‘University Quartet Finds Joy Playing Music for Shelter Dogs,’” he read, turning to smile at you. “Please tell me there are going to be cute pictures of dogs in this story?”

“Of course, no one would read it without them,” you commented, typing a few more sentences.

“That’s not true, you’re a great writer,” he said, studying your face. He grinned at you, eyes fixed at a spot on your cheek. “Not so great at eating, though,” he said with a chuckle, “You’ve got some chocolate on your face.”

A flash of embarrassment overcame you, your skin immediately getting warm. “Oh, no, really? Where?” you asked, knowing that your cheeks were completely red.

“Right here,” he said, pointing at his own cheek, a inch or so away from his lips. You brushed your thumb over the spot on your own face, coming away with said chocolate on it.

“Did I get it?” you asked, tilting your head in Prompto’s direction.

“Almost,” he replied with a grimace, obviously trying not to laugh at you. You brushed your index finger against your cheek next, a little more chocolate coming back on that digit too. Prom let out a little chuckle and you pursed your lips at him. “Here, just let me-“ he said, reaching out towards you, brushing his thumb over your skin to get the last of the sweet substance off your face.

You felt that flash of warmth again, eyes widening just a little when he made contact, the rest of his fingers wrapping under your chin, blue eyes looking down at your lips through the lenses of his glasses. “There,” he said, barely above a whisper, moving his hand away.

You were about to lament the loss of his soft skin against yours but that thought was quickly banished as you watched Prompto bring his thumb up to his lips and dart his tongue out to lick the chocolate off of it. You swallowed hard, still holding your chocolatey fingers up in front of you. Prom raised an eyebrow at you watching his show, the corner of his mouth upturning into a smirk.

He licked his lips, leaning his head toward your hand. You audibly gasped when you felt his mouth close around your thumb, sucking off all of the sweetness. He grabbed your wrist so you wouldn’t jerk away before moving his lips to your index finger, pressing the flat of his tongue against it, before drawing it into his mouth, too.

He flicked his eyes up to catch yours, releasing your index finger with a wet pop. He released his grip on your wrist, and it fell onto your lap, completely useless.

You stared at each other for a brief moment before Prompto surged forward, pressing his lips against yours. It felt like his hands were everywhere at once, needy touches over your skin before they found purchase on your neck, warm and soft. Your tablet clunked to the floor and you had a brief, fleeting thought of how glad you were that you had a case on it, before your mind was nearly wiped clean, your one remaining brain cell focused entirely on the cute blonde with the cute glasses.

His kisses were light and flirty, going from soft, short pecks to long, languid ones, his mouth molding to yours like it belonged there. The edges of his frames pressed into your cheeks but you didn’t care, a stunted whine escaping when he took your bottom lip in between his own, sucking on it until you felt his teeth gently bite down. You opened your eyes, pulling away to take a short breath.

Prompto didn’t let you get far, seemingly addicted to your lips as he kissed you again, over and over until you _needed_ to taste him, wanted to feel him slide his tongue against yours in a delicate waltz. Reading your mind, he urged you to part your lips, eagerly entreating entrance to your mouth, winding his wet, pink tongue with yours. You openly moaned into the kiss, resting your hands on his shoulders and squeezing them tightly to ground yourself.

He kissed you for a good long time before gently pulling away, looking up at you with blazing blue eyes and a smile on his lips.

“I guess I should wear my glasses more often,” he said, giving you a sweet peck on the cheek. You flushed once again, realizing he’d noticed every little look you’d given him throughout the morning.

“I won’t complain if you do,” you replied quietly, biting your lip and slowly moving your hands up to either side of his neck, intent on kissing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	11. Prompto x Reader: Glasses (Alt. Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Momomei for putting this lil nugget of an idea into my head!
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/187407135000/prompto-x-reader-kisses-part-11)!

You perked up as soon as you saw Prompto coming towards you. You had already purchased his favorite boba, mango, and you had pushed it over to him as he plopped down on the bench next to you, setting his laptop on the table.

You hadn’t gotten a proper look at him, but once he sat down with sigh, you glanced over, having to do a double take when you saw he was wearing glasses. Tortoiseshell frames, cute rounded rectangles that fit his face perfectly, and you watched with rapt attention as Prompto raised his pointer finger to push them up his nose. You shook your head to clear away the glasses-induced fog, tapping the lid of his drink with the end of your pen.

“Good morning, sunshine,” you said, chewing on a tapioca pearl. “Rough day already? You know it’s only 10 am, right?” you joked, seeing him crack a smile at you.

“Yeah... I know,” he replied, opening the lid to his computer and jiggling his fingertips on the trackpad to wake it up. He took a big drag on the straw of his drink, mouth curving into a smile at the taste. “Thanks for that,” he remarked, looking at you full on for the first time.

You couldn’t get over him wearing glasses. You knew he wore contacts normally, but you’d just never even thought about what he looked like with glasses on instead.

You felt heat rush into your face, and you cleared your throat, trying to focus on the passage you were reading, highlighter poised over the printed text.

“You okay?” Prom asked, raising his eyebrows at you.

“Yeah, I’m super entirely fine,” you replied with a grin. He matched yours, and the combination of his killer smile and those glasses of his was almost enough to knock you out cold with cuteness.

He groaned, pulling up the syllabus to one of his courses. “I never thought taking a photo class would require so much writing,” he lamented, resting his head on his hand.

“Well, they can’t let you have too much fun, right?” you replied, dragging a fluorescent pink line across your textbook. He snorted, popping the lens cover off his camera.

“Hey, look over here for a sec?” he said, but you didn’t budge.

“No way, Prom, find a more willing model,” you commented, turning the page.

“Ahhh come on, please? You’re my _favorite_ model,” he whined, lining up the shot anyway.

You rolled your eyes, closing the book around your highlighter to keep your page. “Fine, but only if I get to take one of you next.”

“That’s a deal I’m willing to make,” he replied cheerfully.

You turned your head to look at him, letting him frame the shot. He gave you a couple directions, tilt your head this way, eyes over there, pull your hair out from behind your ear, and you followed them all. After a minute or so, you heard the click of the shutter, and Prom pulled the picture up on the screen on the back of the camera. “Looks good, don’t you think?” he asked, showing you the photo. You thought you looked like a potato, per usual, but Prompto seemed pleased, so you nodded, giving him a smile.

“My turn, right?” you reminded him, and he handed over the camera. “Okay, first close your laptop. Now put your elbow on the table and make a fist. Other elbow, silly,” you said with a laugh. Prompto moved to take off his glasses, but you stopped him.

“No, Prom, leave those on!” you said, lowering the camera to look at him.

“How come?”

“Because... you look really... cute with them on,” you said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. He gave you a crooked smile and pushed the frames back up his nose.

“I dunno, I think I look like a nerd,” he replied.

“Oh, _no way,_ Prom,” you said a little too enthusiastically, clearing your throat to try to distract from your red cheeks. “Okay, okay, now rest your cheek on your hand,” you quickly diverted, setting him up the way you wanted for the photo. “Hmm, I want to try something.... Don’t look at the camera until I say, okay? And even though it pains me to say it, don’t smile either,” you added, trying not to grin yourself.

“Okay, I got it,” he replied, looking longingly at his melting boba. You were being a little excessive, but you wanted to get the perfect shot of your blonde friend.

“Okay, on three. One... two...” you pulled the viewfinder up to your eye, manually focusing. “Three!” Prompto looked up as you had instructed, blue eyes bright and lovely in the morning sun. You frowned at the photo when you brought it up, but not because it was bad, rather because of how good the subject looked in it. Prompto was disturbingly cute, his freckles sticking out like confetti on his cheeks, shock of blonde hair stirred perfectly by the gentle breeze, the little glare on his lenses not detracting at all from his ocean-colored eyes, practically staring into your soul through the camera screen.

You turned it to show him when he scooted closer to you. He gave you a smile, pleased with the photo. “Maybe you should be the photography major,” he joked, placing the camera on the table.

“Nah, I’ll stick to my books and research papers,” you replied. Checking your watch, you had just about ten minutes to get to your next class, so you packed up your things. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, see you!” he replied, saluting you with his boba. He bit his lip to hide his smile after you had left. “Did she really...? Say I was cute?” he mumbled to himself, pulling up the picture he had taken of you. There was just a hint of a smile on your lips, eyes looking just past the camera, and he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss those lips, and have your eyes trained only on him.

* * *

Noctis looked concernedly at his friend over the pizza they were sharing.

“Prompto?” he asked, dropping his crust onto his plate.

“Yeah?” Prom replied, trying to wrangle the clump of cheese that was falling off of his slice.

“You’ve been wearing your glasses for like, a week straight. Did you run out of contacts or something?” Noctis asked, pulling another slice in his direction.

Prompto looked at him guiltily, shoving his pizza in his mouth. After a long moment of chewing, and seeing that Noct was still looking at him expectantly, he sighed. “Well... um, [Y/N] may have said that... she, uh, thinks I look cute with them on,” he explained sheepishly, not looking at him.

Noctis was trying not to be an ass, but the smirk on his face betrayed his intentions. “Oh, so the girl you’ve had a crush on for months says you look good, and you don’t ask her out, you just keep wearing your glasses?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” the blonde replied with a hopeless lilt.

“Just ask her out, she’s obviously into you,” Noct said, pulling all the cheese off of his slice to shove into his mouth.

“You forget that I’m a train wreck around girls.”

Noctis scoffed, "You are not. You just let your nerves get to you."

Prompto shrugged in response, opening and closing his mouth a few times, any rebuttal refusing to come.

"Well," Noctis continued, pausing to swallow a large bite of pizza, "If you won't ask her out, maybe I will. She's cute, and I can get some of those non-prescription glasses to wear...."

Prompto's head whipped around to glare at his friend. Noctis was refusing to look at him, just giving bedroom eyes to his slice, hoping this would give his friend the little push he needed.

"Don't even think about it," Prompto finally replied, angrily tearing another slice from the pie.

* * *

“Would you... maybe want to go for a walk?” Prompto asked you the next afternoon, closing the book he was pretending to read.

You nodded with a relieved sigh. “I was hoping you’d distract me,” you replied, closing the lid on your laptop and sliding it into your backpack. “Where do you wanna go?”

Prom smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Maybe the park on 14th?”

“Sounds good!”

You started walking towards the park, but Prompto was getting a lot of attention on the way.

“Hey Prom, nice glasses!” Noctis yelled as he skated by on his longboard.

“Uh... th-thanks?!” he replied as his dark haired friend laughed.

A block later and the two of you ran into Gladio - you hadn’t spent much time with him, but he pulled you into a bear hug nonetheless, picking you about 6 inches off the ground in the process.

“Hey short stuff, look at how cute you look with those,” he teased, poking at the frame with his meaty fingertips.

“Hey, cut it out!” Prompto said, swatting his hand away, and you couldn’t stifle your laugh. Prom’s cheeks were a brilliant red, and you really wanted to reach out and touch them.

You kept walking, Prom’s face slowly regaining its normal color, when you spotted Ignis standing on a corner, furiously scribbling in a notebook.

“Hey, Iggy,” you greeted, peering over to try to get a glance at what he was writing. He snapped his book shut, not letting you see.

“Sorry, it’s a secret for now,” he said, tucking it into his backpack. He glanced over at Prompto, who gave a pathetic wave. “Hmm... Noctis was right, those are cute on you,” he added with a sly smile, adjusting his own glasses.

Prom gave a withering look, grabbing your hand and pulling you past Iggy. You gave him a wave goodbye as Prompto dragged you towards the park, pink sitting high on his cheekbones once again.

“Hey, Prom, stop! Hold on a minute,” you said, dragging your feet to get him to slow down as you entered the park.

He didn’t seem to want to look at you, but he was still holding your hand. You gave it a gentle squeeze, Prom finally tilting his head to catch your eye. “They were just joking, right?” you said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah... I know, I just-“ he paused, turning to face you. He took a deep breath, a little tinge of embarrassment in his ocean eyes. “Well, you said you liked how I looked with my glasses and I kind of haven’t taken them off since then and they’ve been on my case about me not asking you... um,” he paused, grabbing your other hand.

You smiled at him reassuringly, taking a step closer to him. “It’s okay, Prom. I think I know what you want to ask.” Now it was your turn to be nervous, and you swallowed hard, trying to keep your voice from shaking. “I’d really like to go on a date with you,” you said quietly. “And you do look so cute with those glasses on.”

He gave you a winning smile, his embarrassment melting away, and you pressed yourself against him in an embrace. You tried to pull away, but he kept you close, giving you a serious look.

He nuzzled his nose against yours and your lips parted in surprise. He bit his bottom lip, and you felt his grip on your waist tighten. Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt his lips touch yours, giving you a sweet, soft kiss.

You laughed against his lips, “I think we’re supposed to go on the date first, Prom.”

“Ah, sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he replied, biting his lip. He was silent for a few minutes, eyes flicking up and down from your own to your lips. "Would you mind if I did it again?" he asked with a shy smile, and you shook your head. He kissed you again, a little more heated this time, like he was memorizing the feel of your lips on his.

You playfully pushed him away, grabbing his hand again and lacing your fingers with his. “Well, come on, stud, you promised me a walk in the park,” you teased, pulling him along behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
